Paint
by Clothed in Flames
Summary: Honoka was just teasing Miu like she always did, but this time her words really made Miu stop and think, and make some major changes in her lifestyle. "Warning" contains Nudism
1. Chapter 1

Honoka was just teasing Miu like she always did, but this time her words really made Miu stop and think, and make some major changes in her lifestyle.

This is rated T for safety but could really be lower depending on your views on nudism and the like.

_This is not written for sexual purposes._

_Miu/Kisara _friendship_ fic. Don't get any weird ideas just 'cause it's two naked girls._

And a big thanks to El Goonish Shive for the word "Za"

I do not own history's strongest disciple Kenichi

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer day at Ryōzanpaku. The flowers were blooming, a nice, cool breeze was blowing, the sun was beating down just enough to make it damn hot but not broiling, and the air was so clear the masters had to wrap a bandana around Kenichi's mouth lest his screams of pain travel too far. On such a nice day, Honoka was of course visiting to play with Apachai and Shigure out in the sun. Miu brought out iced tea and snacks for them, then turned to Kenichi and Akisame, the former of whom was strapped into the latter's latest trainingtorture device.

"Akisame! When Kenichi is done, can he come help me with the shopping? It's been a while since we've stocked up, and I think today is the perfect day to get some watermelons!"

"But of course. I'll put the iron shackles by the gate, Kenichi will be done here in about ten minutes" _Just enough time to change into something a little more comfortable, it's warmer that it was this morning._ She went to her room and undressed, glad to "air out" for a moment, and then selected her most breathable jumpsuit. It also happened to be one of her most form fitting. _Normally I probably wouldn't wear one of these out and about but it's really hot out and my jumpsuits are surprisingly cool for something that covers so much of the body._ She headed out wearing only the jumpsuit, figuring putting anything else on would defeat the purpose. Just then Honoka came by looking for her

"Hey Big Boobs, we're outa snacks… what is that, your latest attempt at seducing my brother?" Honoka was blunt as always, when it came to her disdain for Miu. And once again Miu didn't really get it.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Miu said.

"Those damn jumpsuits you always wear." Honoka said frustratedly.

"What about them? I've worn these since I was a little girl." Miu said

"Well I got a news flash Big Boobs; you ain't such a little girl anymore! The way that thing fits you, you might just as well be naked." Miu was very surprised. _How can Kenichi's cute little sister be so mean!_ Just then Kenichi came up

"Ah! There you are Miu! You ready to go shopping?"

"Waaa! Honoka is so mean! " she ran over to Kenichi and started crying on his shoulder.

"Honoka! What did you do! Just go play with Apachai, will you!" he said angrily then looked frantically at Miu and tried to calm her down. After about a minute she calmed down on her own and they left, with Kenichi dragging the iron balls behind him like they were (practically) nothing. _I won't let Honoka's words get to me. There is nothing wrong with the way I dress! If she doesn't like it, that's too bad._ Miu's resolve weakened as the shopping trip progressed, however, and she became very self conscious. By the time the shopping trip was nearly over Miu was a nervous wreck, imagining every single male and many a female eye on her constantly.

"_You might as well be naked!"_

_What am I going to do! Maybe I should ask Kenichi what he thinks… No! That's way too embarrassing. Besides Kenichi is a nice guy and not too much of a pervert but a question like that is a free license to gawk. I gotta talk to a girl about this… but who? Shigure has no sense of modestly to speak of, so she's out…_ Just then Miu spotted Kisara out of the corner of her eye. _Perfect!_

"I think that about wraps it up Kenichi! You head on back I've got something to take care of." As the massive load was finally getting to him, Kenichi only managed a grunt and started heading back, looking very much like he was heaving a small elephant in the pack. As soon as he was out of sight Miu jumped up on top of the nearest building and started looking for Kisara. She spotted her a few blocks down and ran off immediately, nearly flying across the rooftops.

"Kisara!" she called out as she flipped down from the last building, landing right in front of Kisara. Kisara looked startled and took a fighting stance for a moment before realizing who it was.

"Oh it's you Miu." She dropped her guard mostly. "To what do I owe the pleasure, or did you just decide to drop in?" Kisara said, somewhere between amused and annoyed. Miu decided not to beat around the bush

"I need someone to talk to about girl issues, can we go somewhere private?" Kisara blushed and looked taken aback  
>"Ookay, and you're coming to me for advice because…?"<p>

"You're the only female friend I can think of who I could trust enough and from whom I could expect an unbiased answer. And I spotted you out of the corner of my eye while I was shopping." Kisara didn't know how to respond. A few minutes later they reached their destination, an old warehouse Kisara had sometimes used when she couldn't use her main head quarters, which was now the Shinpaku headquarters and as such not quite "private", especially if Niijima happened to be around.

"Ok, this is about as private as we'll get, no one ever comes here, between fear of assault, rape, and falling ceilings. What's so important?"

"Well Kenichi's cute little sister was making fun of me again but this time it really stuck. She insulted my clothes and said that my jumpsuits fit so tight that I might as well be naked. It made me really self conscious throughout the whole shopping trip. Do you think my clothes are too revealing?"

"…Eh?" Kisara was stunned. She thought she'd be stuck with something about Miu's relationship with Kenichi (actually hoping for it to some extent) or some stuff with bras or some other girly crap. That's what she had braced herself for. But this?

"Wait, so you're worried that your jumpsuits are too revealing? That is ridiculous." Miu's face lit up for a moment, worries temporarily relieved. "I mean, you really didn't know that already? Hell, Kenichi's sister is right; those things are so tight they might as well be painted on. You can see your nipples for goodness sake! I can't imagine how the heck you keep that thing out of your butt crack, not to mention other places you don't want outlined in public!" Miu was frozen from shock. "I always thought you did it on purpose, Hell if I had boobs like that I'd wanna show 'em off too." Kisara's voice became aggravated and a vein bulged on her forehead for a moment before she calmed down. "However, that being said, it's always just seemed _natural _for you, so much so that when you do act modestly it's a bit confusing. I never would've guessed you actually had body image issues. But you are the one girl I know who could pull off dressing like that and actually look good without seeming like a slut or something. So…yeah, your clothes are too revealing, but you really shouldn't worry about it" Kisara spoke truthfully, hoping that she didn't make things worse but knowing that nothing good would come of lying. Miu looked a little shell shocked, but here expression returned to normal.

"You really think so?" Kisara only nodded. Miu jumped up and hugged her.

"Argh get yer udders outa my face!" Miu ignored her and smiled

"Thanks Kisara! I feel a lot better now!" and she went off skipping, leaving Kisara red in the face and a little confused.

"Well that was sudden. She _really_ didn't realize that those cloths were so…?" Kisara shook her head and left with a sigh

* * *

><p>Miu was walking down the street very pleased with herself. She wasn't really even paying attention to where she was going; she was just walking around and enjoying the day. <em>I guess I really can't argue with them, these jumpsuits fit like a second skin! I guess I never noticed because I've been wearing them since I was a little girl. But Kisara was right, even if it does look I'm naked, who cares! I feel kinda silly though, not noticing how other people might see them. I'm not uncomfortable anymore; I <em>like_ that the jumpsuits make it feel like I'm practically naked! It's so free! I guess I've always felt like that, it's good being able to put the feeling into words. Heehee, I especially like Kisara's choice of words, my clothes fit like they might as well be…_

Just then Miu passed a store she had never seen before. There was a poster in the window of a woman painted from head to toe like a tigress. **Sale! 50% off professional grade body paint! Breathable, nontoxic and sweat-proof, guaranteed long lasting! Now comes in textured to mimic cloth!**

…_painted on… I wonder…_

* * *

><p>Another week had gone by and Miu and Kenichi were out shopping again. She was wearing a jumpsuit along with her usual red jacket and carrying her purse, while Kenichi was once again carrying the load, which was much lighter since they still had a lot from last week and only needed a few perishables. Miu seemed to be in a very good mood, almost giddy, giggling at random so much Kenichi was on the verge of annoyance.<p>

"Oh! There's Kisara! Kenichi, do you think you could head home without me again, I wanted to talk to her about something."

"Uh, sure. See you later Miu." He said, confused, but trudged off nonetheless.

"Kisara!" Miu bounced up and hugged her friend.

"Hey, hands off!" She shoved the girl off of her and sighed "You seem cheery today any particular reason?"

"I'm doing an experiment and so far its working! It worked on Kenichi, now I want to see if it'll work on you!"

"Oh so I'm your experiment now?" Kisara was getting quickly frustrated with these little impromptu encounters with the bubbly blond. She was glad, at the very least, that Miu _was_ her usual cheery self and no longer upset about her appearance. Heck, this jumpsuit looked even tighter than the last one. _I didn't know that was possible._

"No, not you specifically. Com'on! I found a new kitty cat hideout by the park!" Miu said before bouncing off. All aggravations forgotten at the promise of cute kitty cats, Kisara followed rapidly. They played with the kitties for most of the afternoon.

"Heehee, my experiment is working again. You haven't noticed." Miu said deviously.

"Noticed what?" Kisara said, truly puzzled. Miu just giggled again and opened up her purse. She took out a jar and handed it to Kisara.

"Jar of purple paint? What's that got to do with…?" she read the jar; **Body Paint**. "YOU DIDN'T!" Miu stood up and did a little modeling twirl and Kisara looked her over a lot harder than she ever expected to look at another female and saw it. Miu's nipples were completely visible (not that that was any indication); the edges on the sleeves, pant legs and neck moved with her skin completely; there were absolutely no wrinkles in the "fabric", not a single crease... even where there should've been; "but… your, uh…" Kisara pointed down.

"A special tape. So what do you think, Painted on just like you said! I actually didn't mean to go out like this, but I've been practicing with the paint all week and took longer than I expected this morning, so I didn't have time to 'change'. I took so long Kensei threw Kenichi into my room and he didn't notice so I went with it. It feels great, and no one noticed in the slightest! I doubt I could get away with it somewhere no-one knew me and how I normally dress, though." Kisara was speechless. She didn't know what to think so she just said the first thing that popped into her head.

"You are completely insane. If you were anyone else I'd call you a pervert and call the cops. But as is I think I'm a bit jealous." _Wait did I say what I think I said? Jealousy…or is it admiration? of what? That she's gotten away with a relatively serious crime, that she has enough confidence to walk around like that, that she got to be that free…all of the above?_

"Eh? Why am I a would-be pervert?" Miu was obviously missing the point.

"You've been walking around naked all day! If you'd been caught you'd be arrested for indecent exposure!"

"So why am I not a pervert?" Miu was confused and Kisara was beginning to confuse herself.

"Well… you're Miu! You're not getting off on it you're just bouncing around like you normally would, except without clothes. You're still insane though."

"Why?" Miu's confusion was leaving so quickly Kisara had to wonder if she was ever really confused to begin with.

"Because people don't just waltz around naked for no reason!" Kisara said, not believing that she actually had to explain this. Miu's look became triumphant

"There's the heart of the issue. 'People just don't', or 'there's no reason to', these are just excuses. What if there's 'no reason' _to_ wear clothes? Think about it, today was rather hot, I was only doing what I would normally do, and the only reason anyone reacted, or rather would have reacted had they noticed, would be because they are conditioned to find it offensive. Clothes needn't have been part of the equation and weren't" Kisara couldn't believe what she was hearing

"…Za?"

"Can you keep a secret? I've actually been surfing online a bit over the past few days and found some interesting sites on nudism and naturism. They're really interesting, though it's annoying separating the legitimate sites from the porn" Kisara was still speechless.

"…ZA?"

"It's the idea that nudity is not innately sexual and people shouldn't have to wear clothes if they don't want to. And I find that I agree with it." Finally finding her voice, Kisara spoke frantically

"I know what nudism is, I just never thought I'd hear that out of you! Or anyone else I know for that matter. You really believe that? "

"Yep. And I think you do too, to some extent. Why else would you say you were jealous?"

"I can think of a couple of reasons!" Kisara said, unintentionally bitter.

"Eh? Like what?" Miu leaned forward and her breasts jiggled. _They're mocking me._

"Ugh, never mind, the point is I have no interest. If you do I wish you well, but I don't have the body to pull it off like you do"

"Ukita would disagree…"Miu said with a knowing grin

"WHAT!"

"Heehee, anyway, you've got a great body, but that's not the point, it's about feeling comfortable and having fun, while you happen to not have clothes on. Maybe if we incorporate it into something you're more familiar with… I know! Next time we spar, we do it naked!"

"…ok ignoring everything else that's wrong with that statement; how the heck are you gonna fight with those things flopping around?"

"Come on, I never wore a bra in my jumpsuits and I managed. One doesn't hit a c cup at 12 without figuring out how to prevent debilitating motion." She sighed "I suppose I should stop pushing my luck. If you really don't want to play with me au natural that's fine, I can't force you. Well, I might be able to but that'd defeat the purpose." She went and hugged Kisara again, "It's about time I head home. Thanks for hearing me out! You're a real good friend" Kisara had given up trying to stop Miu at this point so she just awkwardly hugged her back. They went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kisara was sitting in her room with her pajamas laid out in front of her on the bed. She was still naked from her bath over an hour ago, and contemplating whether or not to bother with pajamas.<em> I can't really put down Miu's idea without trying it, and sleeping naked is the simplest way to try… but it seems a bit weird. Hell the whole thing is weird, the only time I've ever been naked around others, outside of a bath, is when my clothes were cut off in that one fight, and that's hardly a good indicator. A bath… huh, Miu has a point about how people are conditioned to think certain ways. Naked in the bath with those of the same gender is ok but elsewhere is wrong? I remember how weird I thought it was the first time I heard they didn't have communal baths in America or lots of other countries. I suppose it's all a matter of perspective.<em> She nodded resolutely, then put the pajamas back in the drawer and went to bed. _Perhaps it's time I widen my perspective._

* * *

><p>Back at Ryōzanpaku, Miu was fast asleep, pajamas forgotten in her dresser where they'd been all week.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Ookay I know this might seem like a bit strange of a story but hey, why not. You gotta admit, Miu is rather comfortable in tight clothes and very selective about when modesty effects her. (granted that is largely to allow for fanservice but still.)<p>

I tried my best to keep in character but the concept by definition requires a bit of stretching. Feel free to note any glaring OOC-ness but comments like "Miu would never do that" will obviously be ignored. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N (Rant about computer troubles/ writing motives feel free to skip) I had a continuation written out when I posted the first chapter; in fact, It was part of a really long chapter that I had written but decided it would flow better if I broke it up. Before I got around to posting anything else, however, A virus (and/or the measures I/my antivirus took to get rid of it, I'm not entirely sure) wiped out every single document I had. My backup flashdrive was months out of date and didn't have Paint on it. I left it alone because I decided it worked ok as a one shot, but I wanna continue it now.

Oh, and I said this could really be lower rating depending on one's view on nudism, but the chapters to come earn the T rating via language and various secondary topics brought up. I realize upon re-reading the first chapter that even Kisara's mentions of rape and of Miu (not) "getting off" on being naked push this into the T rating.

Same things I said last chapter still apply, I don't own Kenichi, this is intended to be non-sexual, etc. enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been another week since Miu forwent clothing and nothing had changed at Ryōzanpaku. Kenichi, Miu, and the masters still trained enough to kill a normal human, Miu still cooked and cleaned and put up with Honoka's hostile protectiveness of her brother, and Kenichi still had no clue what had Miu so giddy. The only major differences were probably that Miu spent a lot more time with Kisara and Miu's reflexes seemed to have reached near master levels as Kensei hadn't managed to slap her butt all week. Come Saturday Miu was pleased to find herself alone at the dojo, as all the masters were all out on various business and Kenichi was out doing some special training (AKA earning some money in the underground fights) with Sakaki. They would all be gone for the weekend, and Miu had taken advantage of this immediately. She took a nice long bath in the hot springs after the last master left and headed back to the house without dressing just in time for lunch. Just as she sat down to eat she heard a beep from the surveillance system she had Niijima install (He didn't know why, of course) and looked at the monitor to see Kisara at the gates.<p>

A bit more had changed for Kisara than for Miu. She was surprised to find herself fond of going about undressed. The first night she slept naked she got up after her parents had left and didn't even realize she was naked until she placed her microwave meal on her lap to eat at lunch. It was so bad that she often lost track of time and found herself rushing to hide in her room when her parents got home. She disliked doing so; the mere thought of 'hiding' implied that she was doing something wrong, which was not the case, but she did not feel like explaining things to her parents. Now it was Saturday, her parents were away on a business trip, and she found herself bored out of her mind. She decided to go visit Miu, so she got dressed in her usual cut off jeans and Valkiria T shirt (No bra; she had taken Miu's confessed disregard for the garment as a challenge, deciding if the dairy cow didn't need the support, neither did she) and headed to the dojo. She pushed the doors open with a bit of effort, vowing to beat the supposed trick to opening them out of Miu someday, and was surprised to be greeted at the door of the main building by a nude Miu.

"Hey Kisara! Welcome, I was just about to have lunch, would you like me to cook you something as well?" she said, as bubbly as ever. Kisara caught herself staring and shook her head.

"Uh, sure, thanks. I take it the others are out for the day?" She asked as they headed into the kitchen.

"For the whole weekend, actually," Miu headed to the stove and tossed another piece of fish in the frying pan. Kisara sat down across from Miu's, noting the full plate. She felt a tad guilty.

"Uh, I don't want to take you away from your meal, I'll cook that and you can eat before your food gets cold." she said, starting to get up. Miu waved her hand dismissively behind her without taking her attention away from the fish.

"Nonsense! I can't ignore my guest! If you're so worried about me having hot food, you take that and I'll eat what I'm cooking now." Kisara decided not to argue and pulled the plate across to her as she sat back down. _It's probably for the best; Miu is the better cook with all the practice she gets._

"So what's with the 'outfit', I can see ya wanting to take advantage of the empty dojo but what would you have done if that had been anyone other than me?" Miu let loose a sly smile

"Oh I knew it was you, I saw you on the new surveillance system, and if it was anyone else I would've just put on that robe over there." She jerked her head towards the bath robe folded neatly by the doorway. _Alright, so Miu's not completely airheaded. Still, she's lucky one of the guys didn't come in, even Siegfried would sing to that sight, and he's too crazy for perversion._ She caught herself staring again. _Oh come on Kisara you're used to this, you've been hanging around her all week; the only difference is she's more obvious without the paint. _She glanced around frantically for anything to take her mind off it, as Miu finally finished cooking and sat across from her on the towel-covered chair.

"What's with the towel?" Kisara asked. _Oh yeah, that wasn't random in the least._ But Miu smiled proudly, despite the strange question.

"It's nudist etiquette to sit on a towel when in the nude. I've done my research!"

"Uh huh…" Was all Kisara could manage in response. The rest of the meal went by in somewhat awkward silence, but by the time the two had washed and put away the dishes Kisara was more or less used to Miu's state of dress.

"So, did you come over here with anything in mind? I'm sorry to say I'm not going out this weekend, so if you wanna do anything it'll have to be here at the dojo." Miu asked Kisara.

"I don't have a problem with hanging out around the dojo." Kisara's mind jumped to the conversation they'd had a week ago, and what Miu said. _"I know! Next time we spare we do it naked!"_ The denim of her Jeans suddenly felt like heavy chainmail, and her shirt felt too big, wrapped loosely around her like a hot blanket and stuck uncomfortably to her skin in places with the bit of sweat she'd worked up in the day's heat.

"How about we spar?" she said quickly before she could change her mind. _I wonder if Miu even remembers saying that. It was an innocent little suggestion in passing, perhaps I'm only remembering from anxiety..._ Her thoughts were confirmed when Miu didn't react in the slightest other than to smile and say some affirmative Kisara didn't catch.

"Ok, I'm gonna go change" she walked away from Miu to the bathroom, steeling herself along the way. _Come on Kisara, you've done this all week at your house, even when you kicked the sandbag, the only difference is Miu will be with you._ She got in the bathroom and went for broke immediately. Boots, shirt, pants, panties, done; Kisara could hardly believe it. She was standing naked in her friend's bathroom with every intention of going out to fight with the equally nude friend in question. _And I called Miu insane._ She folded her clothes neatly and walked out as calmly as she could, and was promptly glomped.

"You did it I'm so proud of you isn't it great I thought it was weird that you said you were going to change when you hadn't brought any other clothes so I kinda hoped I was right but I didn't think I would be...!"

"TOO MUCH SKIN CONTACT!" Kisara said as she pushed the excited blond off of her the best she could. Miu let go without argument

"Sorry! Let's go! I haven't gotten to kick your butt since you were a grunt in Ragnarok! I'm excited to see how you've improved" this was a bit more up Kisara's alley, friendly pre sparring trash talk

"Humph, you'll get to see how much I've improved all right, but I'm sorry to say this butt ain't gettin' kicked any time soon" she said, slapping her behind at Miu as they headed to their places in the main dojo. _Ok, note to self, comments/gestures like that are only to be made when clothed. Or better yet not at all._ She didn't have time to feel embarrassed as Miu came on the offensive as soon as they were in position. They quickly lost themselves to the graceful, feral movements of their individual styles, fighting harder than they had expected for a friendly spar. Every kick, punch and jump was timed precisely and took up all of their concentration, so they didn't hear the beep of the surveillance system, and they didn't see Kenichi at the gate.

"Come on Master Sakaki! Isn't it my responsibility to stick with you as your disciple?" Kenichi whined at the door of the limo after he got out.

"Sorry Kenichi, this client specifically asked that I do this alone, and even if he hadn't, this one is a bit too much for me to do if I gotta worry about your safety as well" Sakaki grinned as he tossed a decent sized wad of cash at Kenichi. "You can take your winnings; I won't need them when this mission is through. I'll either be rich or dead!" and with that the window rolled up and the limo drove away with Sakaki laughing. Kenichi pushed the gate open with a little grunt, mumbling something about stubborn masters, and headed to the dojo. He was startled to hear fighting in the main dojo and was about to burst in but stopped with his hand on the door. _Wait, that's Kisara's voice..._ he thought with relief. _So she and Miu are sparring. I wouldn't want to interrupt them, I'll go wash first._ After soaking away the aches, sweat, and dried blood for an hour Kenichi was surprised to hear the sounds of fighting still coming from the main dojo. _Man they're really going at it! I bet they'll be tired. I think Miu still had some iced tea in the fridge; I'll go get it and some of those cookies Kisara likes_. He went to the kitchen and piled up a tray with three glasses, a pitcher of iced tea, and a plate of cookies. He slid open the dojo door, and oh the sight he did see. _Whoa... I've interrupted a fight between goddesses._ His thought didn't strike him as cheesy in the least. Miu is infamous for her graceful fighting style, and Kisara has a certain feral beauty to her style as well, but to see both of them in all their glory, every muscle moving under the smooth skin shimmering with sweat, and the fierce determination in their eyes, made for a deadly, beautiful dance that was too much for the boy.

"Man, Kisara, you really have improved! That nyaan kwan do is something else," Miu said as she flipped over the crouched, feline form of her adversary. Kisara turned quickly and shot a rather claw like fist at Miu.

"NYAA! Thanks, you haven't been slacking yourself" she said as Miu deftly dodged to the side and continued her assault. "You were holding back last time!"

"Of course I was, you were just a gang thug back then" Miu replied smugly

"I was not _just_ some gang thug; I was the 8th deadly fist of Ragnarok!"

"Ok, so you were top gang thug"

Just as they both looked like they were going to get a hit, they stopped as they heard a thud from the door. They turned to see Kenichi, frozen with a look of sheer awe on his face, tray of refreshments dropped at his feet. _How'd this happen...they just decided to strip down and fight...? _Kenichi's bewildered thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as the teen hormones kicked in. _Two naked, sweaty, girls alone in the dojo, who knows what else they were doing..._ he was out cold in a pool of blood at the first mental image.

Miu was the first to move.

"Oh no, we broke Kenichi!" She rushed over and checked his pulse. "Ah! He's dead! I'll go get Kensei's medicine, turn him to his side so he doesn't choke on the blood!" She rushed off leaving one rather mortified Kisara to follow directions, jumping back as the blood gushed out of his mouth. Miu got back and deftly administered the medicine. Despite the fact that she wasn't as skilled as Kensei, Kenichi came to rather quickly, although he didn't seem quite coherent.

"Oh hey Miu, I had the weirdest dream, you and Kisara were fighting naked..." His eyes fell squarely on Miu's chest. "Oh I'm still dreaming! Hi dream-Miu, hi dream Kisara!" he said happily.

"Uh... is he ok?" Kisara eyed him warily, hands over her private bits. (She realized his health was more important than modesty but she was still naked in front of a boy; old habits die hard.) Miu on the other hand was so relieved that she hugged him. He smiled goofily, but to Miu's relief he seemed to be currently devoid of perversion.

"Of course he is, he gets like this sometimes after he comes back. He usually comes around in about ten minutes to an hour, faster if we splash water on him." Kenichi dashed up and some rather disturbing sounds could be heard coming from the bathroom. He came back in, face green.

"I didn't know you could feel nauseous in a dream. I swallowed a lot of blood. Am I a vampire in this dream?" Kenichi said distractedly.

"No silly, that was your blood! In this dream everything is the same except Kisara and I are nudists. Do you know what that means?" Kenichi's face regained some color as he scrunched up his features in concentration. After a moment his face lit up.

"Yeah, that's where people don't like clothes! I got 'the beginners guide to naturism' by mistake when I tried to order 'the beginner's guide to naturalism'. English is confusing; they shoulda translated the title too!"

"Very good, Kenichi!" Miu said. "So how does it make you feel to see us naked right now?" Kenichi looked at them again with a clearer gaze and Kisara and even Miu blushed at the scrutiny.

"I'm happy to see you, but not the same kinda happy I usually am when you're naked in my dreams, dream Miu is normally doing something sexy when you're naked, but now you're just really pretty instead of sexy" Miu's blush darkened but she pushed onward.

"Exactly! Now, how would you feel if real life Miu was a nudist too?" she was worried for a moment when Kenichi frowned.

"That would hurt! The elder wouldn't let me near her and I would die of nosebleeds" She was somewhat relieved that he didn't have an issue with the actual nudity.

"But Kenichi, didn't you just say nudist Miu wasn't the same as sexy Miu? Why would you get nosebleeds? And Grampa couldn't object to nudist Miu if she and Kenichi weren't doing anything sexy, could he?" she couldn't believe she was actually saying that but she had to know what Kenichi thought about this. His mouth opened in awe and his eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! Then it'd be great if Miu were nudist Miu, if she wanted to be." Miu breathed sigh of relief. _Good, one less person to lie to. Well, it's not quite a lie... one more person who I can tell the truth. Now I get to be naked when it's just me and Kenichi!_ Even with all that had happened she found herself blushing a bit at the thought. _Ok, perhaps it'll take some getting used to for the both of us._ All the while Kisara just watched. She was disturbed by how easily Miu manipulated Kenichi but she had to admit the innocence of his dreamlike state was adorable.

"Don't you feel kinda bad manipulating him like this?" Kisara said.

"I'm not manipulating him! It's just that it's impossible for him to lie when he's like this so it's a good way to gage his true feelings on the matter." She said frankly. She turned back to Kenichi and steeled herself for the next test. "What about you, Kenichi? Would you like to be a nudist with me?"

"Y'know I read that book front to back and I never really did much with it, I practiced nudism when I was alone for a few years but I stopped when I hit puberty. I never really thought about starting up again." He looked around carelessly as he said it but his eyes gained some level of clarity and fell once more on Miu. "Why do you ask?" she blushed under his gaze and stuttered a response.

"I just thought it'd be nice for you to join me, you know, so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable being the only one naked..." He looked absolutely devastated at the idea of making Miu uncomfortable. He looked her right in the eyes and spoke with the utmost sincerity.

"I would do anything for Miu" She blushed even more at this and stuttered again as Kisara smiled a smug and very feline smile at her.

"I appreciate that but I want to know if you'd _want_ to, I'm not gonna force you..." Kenichi became lighthearted and woozy again and smiled another goofy smile.

"Sure, that'd be fun!" his face turned serious and he looked rather concerned. "But I don't have a towel... you're supposed to have a towel..." Kisara burst out laughing and Miu fell over. If he wasn't completely out of it she'd think he was messing with her.

"Don't worry, we'll find you one. Ok then, I think you should go to sleep so that Kenichi can wake up now, and remember: Nudist Miu isn't the same as sexy Miu, You want to be a nudist too, and it would probably be a good idea to re-read that book if you still have it." Kenichi stood up wobbly and started to stagger to the hall. Miu rushed up to help him and blushed despite herself when he hugged her arm. In a few minutes she had him in his bed fast asleep.

"Well, that was amusing but now that you're done brainwashing Kenichi, I'm gonna get dressed and head out. I really don't feel like being here when he wakes up. Tell me when he's in on this, it'll make things simpler." She dressed and left, leaving Miu to reluctantly get dressed as well for the first time in a week; she couldn't be caught naked when Kenichi woke up and she might not have time to paint herself before then.

* * *

><p>AN Hoo boy, I have no Idea where that came from. Just when you thought it couldn't get any weirder than last chapter. I guess I really just wanted a way to get Kenichi in on Miu's revelation without completely ignoring the fact that canon Kenichi would have less than pure thoughts about this, and the weirdness kinda grew from there. R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Y'Know what, just consider what I said in the first chapter to apply throughout the whole story, I don't own Kenichi etc.

This chapter earns its T rating via F bomb and other language.

* * *

><p>While Miu was initially a bit disappointed that her nude weekend was interrupted, she decided it was worth it, as she got to spend the whole next day out and about with Kenichi, and while neither dared to say the word "Date" out loud that's what it was more or less. She wore her actual jumpsuit just in case his "Dream" caused him to be more observant, but her worries were alleviated quickly as he seemed unable to look at her below her neck. Kenichi bought the story that she and Kisara had accidentally knocked him out because they were startled at not hearing him on the surveillance, hook, line, and sinker. He said he had the weirdest dream. Miu put on a suspicious face and asked what kind of weird dream; he vehemently stated that it was not "that" type of dream, but not as frantically as if it had been, so Miu knew he remembered. He didn't show it much outwardly, but she knew he took it to heart, too. He kept giving her real thoughtful looks, he seemed less enthused at joining Kensei's antics, and most importantly, when she was cleaning, she found the book he had mentioned in his room, opened to the page about breaching the subject with friends, and a bookmark in the page about breaching the subject with one's girlfriendboyfriend (She blushed at that). On top of that she also noticed his pajamas were absent from the hampers. It was that point that she realized her methods of finding out Kenichi's thoughts were on the verge of stalking and decided to relax and take a more go with the flow approach.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Kenichi and Miu finally got a chance to take a break from training again and they found themselves wandering the town with no particular destination in mind, simply enjoying one another's company. Miu spotted a familiar street sign and she decided it was time for action.<p>

"Hey Kenichi, let's go this way, I have something I need to stock up on." She led them down the street to a costume store with a picture of a tiger-woman in the window. Kenichi followed Miu, confused, into the store and down an aisle with hundreds of different jars of paint. He saw her pick up a few jars of purple paint and got even more confused

"I'm not sure what you're painting, but don't you need more than one color of paint," he said as he picked up a jar. "Body paint? What do you need that much purple... body..." he trailed of as realization spread across his face. Miu Smiled timidly and put her hands behind her back to resist covering up as he looked at her, his facial expression showing nothing but awe. She blushed as he looked from her face to low to lower and back, waiting for his reaction. She was at the very least relieved that he didn't seem to be reacting with perversion.

"... how long have you been painting on your clothes..." He finally said.

"Remember that time Kensei threw you into my room while I was getting dressed and you rolled up into a ball in the corner and started chanting that it wasn't your fault and you didn't see anything? I'd been practicing for about a week and that was the first time I'd gone out dressed like this." Kenichi looked dejected at the memory but nodded solemnly in understanding.

"So... why?"

"Well when that heat wave started last month, I put on one of my more form fitting jumpsuits to be cooler in the thin fabric, and Honoka said It looked like I might as well be naked, and it made me really uncomfortable, so I talked to Kisara about it and she said she agreed and was surprised that I didn't already know my clothes were too revealing, and said that they looked like they might as well be painted on, which is what inspired me to go to this place when I passed it, and I felt much more comfortable and decided I liked that my jumpsuits made me feel like I was naked, and during that week I researched nudism and ultimately decided that I was going to be a nudist." Miu blushed for some reason and rushed toward the end, hoping Kenichi would react positively like she thought he would. But he just stood there. "... So... what do you think? You don't think I'm weird do you?" She brought her hand across her body and held her arm in a timid posture. Kenichi blushed.

"What! No, not at all, this is just freaky, I had a dream where you told me you were a nudist, and now it's happening for real!" At that Miu let out a sigh of relief and started laughing, much to Kenichi's confusion.

"Oh, good, I was worried you'd think I was strange. But now that I've decided to be a nudist, I'd really appreciate your support. You could even join me!" she frowned and her voice turned mock- serious. "But you'll need a towel." The look on Kenichi's face was worth the awkwardness of the previous minutes.

"... That wasn't a dream, was it."

"Nope!"

"I walked in on you and Kisara fighting naked"

"Yep!"

"Why was Kisara naked?"

"Because she wanted to be"

"..."

"Alrighty! Now that that's settled, let's buy this and head out!" Kenichi followed her to the checkout numbly. Miu put the jars of paint and a roll of tape on the counter. The sales clerk looked at the items and looked at her, and gave her a rather disturbing, knowing grin. He then fell unconscious under the combined weight of Miu and Kenichi's glares.

"You never answered my question," Miu said as they walked through the park.

"Eh? Sorry, I hadn't realized you'd asked one." Kenichi grinned sheepishly

"To be fair I guess it was more of an implied question; do you think you'll take up nudism with me?" Kenichi stopped walking and looked thoughtful.

"It might be fun, but I think it'd be best if I keep my clothes on for now, that would be a situation that would be too easily misunderstood and if we were caught the elder would kill me before you could explain things." He said. Miu was a bit disappointed but still relieved that he could think this over calmly.

"Fair enough, but you don't mind if I don't bother with the paint when it's just the two of us?"

"Once again that would be easily misunderstood but I'm not about to force you to do something you don't want to do; as far as I'm concerned you can dress however you like." Miu practically jumped for joy at his words and hugged him. He blushed a bit but hugged her back with a smile. Their moment was rather brief as Kenichi was suddenly glomped away from Miu by a rather excited girl with strange pigtails in a short, Chinese style dress that revealed an insane amount of cleavage.

"Uh, hey Renka... it's nice to see you too?" Kenichi's dazed response came out as more of a question, but Ma Renka didn't seem to notice.

"Hi Kenichi, I've been looking for you! Since it looks like you don't have anything better to do, let's go on a date!" She said, apparently emboldened by his contact with Miu to actually state her purpose for tracking him down. Miu didn't like this.

"Sorry, he'll have to pass, he's already in the middle of a da... an outing with me," she said in a venomously sweet tone. Renka kept his arm hugged up against her chest.

"Like I said, 'since he has nothing better to do'" she didn't back down in the slightest.

"Oh, well it's about time we headed home, you'll have to ask him another time." Now Miu had Kenichi's other arm and started to pull him away from Renka.

"Then I guess I'll have to join you, I've been meaning to visit Papa" The masters' training was the only thing that kept Kenichi from being torn in two as Renka pulled too. Trying very hard to ignore the four as-good-as-bare breasts pushing into his arms, Kenichi sighed and started walking home, since despite their words neither girl was going anywhere. He didn't dare say anything, as the arguing girls would use whatever he said in their favor and the fight would get worse, so he walked to the dojo without either girl seeming to realize. When they got to the gate the girls were still arguing so Kenichi simply took a stance, dug in his heel and kicked the doors open. With the girls on his arms he couldn't get the right angle to open the doors all the way, but He managed to squeeze them through.

"Masters! A little help here!" he called out as he approached the main building. Much to his dismay there was no reply. He spotted a letter on the door: _dear Miu and Kenichi, the masters and I will be out for a few days, an emergency popped up that it's best you not know the details of; don't worry, it's not our usual shadowy friends, but we'll still have to leave things at the dojo to you two 'til we get back. And Ken chan,_ He turned the letter over and in large, imposing calligraphy it said: _**I WILL FIND OUT!**_ Crying, he entered the kitchen to get them some tea, only to find Kisara rooting through the fringe, waving her butt to the music from the earpieces that had presumably kept her from noticing them. It was then that Renka and Miu noticed they had entered the kitchen. Kisara stood and turned to face the others, the carefree smile fading from her face quickly to be replaced with a look akin to the one she had when Miu and Kenichi first found out about her love of cats. For a moment the only sound was the faint music from Kisara's earpieces, which she stowed in the purse at her side with the ipod they were connected to.

"Hey Kisara, What brings you here? You know I don't like people raiding the fridge; I've got a food budget to maintain! Oh, and Kenichi remembers, we were just talking about it before Renka showed up." She greeted Kisara cheerfully and even managed to keep most of the malice out of her voice when she mentioned Renka. Kisara quickly put the stuff she'd gotten on the counter

"A-ah, r-right, ah, hi." She waived timidly. She looked at the other two; both were standing shocked still, and Renka had covered Kenichi's eyes. Renka found her voice.

"_Why are you naked!_" she screamed right in Kenichi's ear.

"Because she wanted to be, would be my guess, am I right Kisara? You should keep a better eye on the surveillance system in the future." She put her bag on the table and left. "I'm going to take a quick bath; I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't kill each other while I'm gone!" she left a frantic Kisara, a terrified Kenichi, and a bewildered Renka to fend for themselves. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Since when do you think it's okay to walk around naked in other peoples' homes! And what do you think you are showing to Kenichi!"

"Well, I read that the masters were out and I didn't think that Miu would mind, plus I thought those two would be out longer... "

"But why are you naked!"

"Well I came here 'cause I was bored at home and I was training a bit when my clothes started to get all sticky and clingy..."

"In short, because she wanted to, right Kisara?" Miu had re entered the room and Kenichi was frantic trying to figure out what exactly was happening in front of him. He knew that her bath meant washing away the paint she was wearing but had she put on something else...

"Miu! You too! Why is everyone naked!" and his question was answered rather quickly as Renka screamed again, this time complete with waving arms (Kenichi kept his eyes closed despite the fact that Renka no longer covered them). Her repetitive arguments seemed to be starting to annoy Kisara.

"She already said it was more comfortable that way, what more reason do you need?"

"Argh! Whatever, get dressed now, there's a boy here and you two need to stop acting weird!" perhaps it was just something irritating in Renka's voice, but Kisara snapped.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I am not acting weird; I'm just dressing the way I want to! No man has ever controlled me and they ain't gonna start just by bein' in the same damn room! And you, Kenichi! Stop cowering like a little crybaby, open your eyes and look at the naked women in front of you like a Fucking man! It is ridiculous that we're making such a big deal of this!" Needless to say Kenichi was expecting pain at some point no matter what he did so he figured he had nothing to lose by complying.

"yes ma'am!" he opened his eyes to see Miu hunched over slightly, suppressing laughter, Kisara, red in the face and huffing a bit after her explosion, and Renka looking between the three incredulously. He calmed down enough to give them a weak smile.

"There, was that so hard? Let's go relax in the living room." Miu left the kitchen, hugging Kenichi briefly as she went, and the world shut down around Kenichi as he saw the look on Renka's face. _And the shit has hit the fan. Now Renka will see Miu's nudism as some kind of plot to get me to fall for her, Renka will strip down as to not to "lose to her" or whatever, except Renka is way too shy for that and will wind up hitting me for seeing her naked... and she'll probably be insulted if I don't look and hit me anyway. I knew I would wind up getting hit the moment I saw Kisara's butt hanging out of the fridge._ Renka turned red and shook with rage.

"So this is how you get Kenichi to follow you like a puppy, you've been showing some skin and he's falling all over you! Well I'm not going to lose to you!" She pulled her dress over her head and was naked in one go. Despite knowing what was about to happen, Kenichi managed to muse that with the cut of her dress there wasn't much of a difference. Renka stood resolutely before Kenichi for a few moments before her face turned red and her lip quivered. She covered her breasts with one hand and raised the other to slap Kenichi "KIIIYAAAA! Don't look!" sometimes Kenichi hated being right.

* * *

><p>"Alright Kenichi, she's gone, you can stop playing dead!" Miu said as soon as she saw the main gates close after Renka left a couple hours later. They had explained things a bit better and convinced her not to tell anyone, and while she seemed to believe that it wasn't some seduction ploy, she still didn't seem to like the idea<p>

"Ah, finally, my neck was getting sore, why didn't you move me after you checked my pulse!"

"If you're going to bail out on us like that then you deserve a little discomfort."

"Sorry, you know she would've freaked out even more if I hadn't taken myself out of the picture!"

"Wait, he was conscious this whole time!" Kisara looked shocked.

"Of course! Only a master can get a one hit KO on me nowadays!" he said with pride before teetering a bit and grabbing his head from standing too fast. "Although if I took a hit like that in a fight I'd be dazed enough to be in a bit of trouble." He chuckled. Kisara laughed and slapped him on the back.

"You're somethin' else, Kenichi. You can stand up after a hit that sends you through a wall but the sight of two naked chicks will knock you out cold!" she laughed some more, hugging her sides. (Kenichi had to mentally slap himself for noticing how that pushed up her breasts)

"Physical and mental assaults are two different things" Kenichi argued feebly.

"Ah, so you were brought down by your own perverted thoughts, huh? What were ya thinking? 'Wanna spar with me next?' nudge nudge wink wink? " she laughed again.

"If he caught just one of us he'd probably think that, but we gotta take into account that he saw both of us naked... you were imagining me and Kisara doing 'things' together, weren't you?" Miu said with a sly smile. Kisara let out with a new round of laughter. You'd think she'd been drinking, but in reality she was just overcompensating for her nervousness.

"You naughty boy!" Kenichi was absolutely mortified at having two nude females contemplate the perverted thoughts he'd been having about them, but he figured there was little point in denying things at this point.

"That was my second thought..." he said. He cursed himself the moments the words were out of his mouth.

"Oh? And what was the first?" Miu was just torturing him at this point.

"'BOOBIEZ!'" Kisara was still laughing. Seriously, Miu was going to check Sakaki's stash as soon as possible.

"N-no!" Kenichi blushed as he shook his head.

"Oh so _now_ you're blushing!" Miu smirked.

"Ah, tell us! You just admitted to imagining me and Miu... together... is it really that much more embarrassing?" Kenichi sighed in defeat

"...interrupt...desses..." Kenichi muttered.

"What was that?" Kisara asked

"I can't hear you!" Miu sung.

"I said my first thought was that I had 'interrupted a fight between goddesses'" He yelped a bit defiantly as his face burned brighter. This shut them up; it was their turn to blush.

"Wow... um..." Kisara was speechless.

"Thanks," Miu said, blushing shyly.

"Seriously? That is the cheesiest ..." Kisara chuckled and smiled warmly. "Hey Miu, let's get dinner started" she moved relatively smoothly to a less awkward topic. Miu looked at the clock

"Wow, it's that time already!" she went to the kitchen and donned an apron.

"Don't you have to go home soon, Kisara?" Kenichi asked.

"Eager for some alone time to worship your goddess?" It was mean but the look on his face was worth it. "I'm staying here for a while to keep an eye on you two. Yeah, yeah I know you've been alone before without incident, but with the elder's note I'd think you'd be glad for the extra person around to vouch for you." Kenichi paled at the reminder.

"I suppose I can't argue with that logic"

"Are you guys going to help me with dinner or not?" Miu re appeared with her apron on. For whatever reason, the sight of Miu in just her apron was harder on him than seeing her completely nude.

"Y-yeah, we're coming!" He gulped. _This is going to take a lot of getting used to._

* * *

><p>AN The flow of this chapter is a little off, but otherwise I like it. When I'd first written this I'd watched a lot of Ranma recently, so Renka happened to have absorbed a bit of the aggressiveness of another certain Chinese girl with a thing for the protagonist, but I think I toned it down a bit in this rewrite. I've officially written further than the last version went! (I'd gotten hung up on how to have Renka react when she saw Kisara... or maybe I hadn't even put Kisara in yet?) The next step will be to get the masters' ok so that Miu can stop sneaking around.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ya Know I meant to post this chapter after the 3rd one on Christmas Eve, but my Christmas plans caught up with me in the middle of my final editing and I couldn't. Oh well, considering the gap between the first and the second chapter a day's wait isn't that bad, and in the end I got an idea for a little add in from one of the comments I got in the mean time! Merry Christmas everyone!

AN previous disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p>It took ages for Kenichi to get used to Miu's new clothing preference, but by the time school rolled around, Kenichi didn't even bat an eye on the occasions went Miu managed to evade the masters long enough to forgo the paint. He was somewhat depressed when he realized this, so Miu took pity on him and took him with her to shop for swimsuits, discretely reminding him of the difference between nude and sexy. Miu left the store with a modest swimsuit that she could wear to school later and Kenichi left with a smile on his face and tissues in his nose.<p>

Renka seemed to have taken a wary acceptance of Miu's choice, although she was nowhere near Kisara in terms of adopting it herself; in all her now frequent visits to Ryouzanpaku she kept her clothes on the whole time, even (especially?) during the "back to school party" were Kisara and Miu convinced Kenichi to go nude as well (in other words they stole his clothes during his bath because he'd been avoiding the subject for too long).

Miu of course couldn't go to school in her "jumpsuit" but the painted-on garment became her undergarment of choice, so she could quickly change into her preferred outfit at the dojo; to those who asked why she simply stated very truthfully that she was tired of the way skirts limited her motion. The masters still had no clue, but after one particularly close call (they were eating dinner and barely noticed the Elder on surveillance in time for Miu to throw on a real jumpsuit) Miu decided it was time to tell the masters. The first thing to do would be to get rid of Ma Kensei; they wouldn't be able to avoid his perversion forever but the initial reveal would go more smoothly without the ero master present.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"But Renka!"

"I'm not helping you make that dojo any crazier, Miu! If you want to try, go for it but as far as I'm concerned Papa will have to be there too! Maybe a few snapshots and a good groping will put you off this weirdness." Renka stood firm.

"But if it goes on the way things are I'm gonna die! Do you really want that?" Kenichi said. That actually got Renka thinking. Yes, there was a high probability of this leading to a misunderstanding that was less than beneficial to Kenichi's health, but would telling them really change that? _Sure they weren't actually doing anything, but would the Elder really allow Kenichi around his nude granddaughter? There was no way in heck they'd let Ryouzanpaku become clothing optional._ Renka had an evil thought. _No... They'd never allow it... This'll separate those two for good, and if Kenichi is no longer distracted by Miu, I'll have a pretty good shot at him..._ She smiled sweetly and Miu and Kenichi cringed inwardly.

"All right, I suppose I could do it for you, Kenichi." she said "but in exchange I want to spend some time out and about just the two of us!" Renka twitched a little as Kenichi looked to Miu for confirmation and only agreed after seeing her reluctant nod of approval, but she managed to not let her frustration show. "Great!" she smiled on."I'll pull some strings to get papa to pay a visit to the restaurant. I can only get the one night so you can't hesitate when papa's gone." Miu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Renka! I don't know what we'd do without you" Renka somehow managed to keep her smile from becoming an evil smirk

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!"

* * *

><p>So it was that next Saturday's dinner was lacking one Ma Kensei. Kenichi was sure the masters knew something was up as Miu made a virtual feast worthy of a birthday or holiday, but they didn't say anything, until Sakaki got to his third bottle of sake.<p>

"Oi oi, Miu, what's goin' on, you usually try to cut me off after one bottle but today you're givin' me my third without complaint?"

"And a lavish meal when you were complaining about the food budget just last week? You wouldn't happen to be trying to butter us up, would you Miu?" Akisame said. Miu looked down and smiled sheepishly.

"You figured it out that quickly, I guess I should have expected as much..." Miu steeled herself. "Well I wanted to ask you guys something, but first I guess I should give a bit of background information. It started during that first heat wave of summer break. I had put on one of my particularly form fitting jumpsuits, and Honoka didn't like it. She said that it made me look like I was naked. I had never really even thought about it, I mean I've dressed like this as long as I can remember, but realizing that made me really self conscious. But after a conversation with Kisara and some introspection I realized that I... I _liked_ that they made me feel like I was naked. That week I did a little more thinking... and I've decided that I'm a nudist!"

* * *

><p>Across the city in a restaurant in china town, a certain master felt a shockwave through the back of his mind. A smile formed on his face, his eyes shone darkly, and he snorted steam<p>

"My ero senses are tingling!" he ran out faster than the eye could see before Renka could do anything. _Well that was short lived. I hope Miu made the best of her time. If I'm lucky papa's senses went off because she did something stupid like strip at the table._

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent for what seemed like ages, and then...<p>

"Apa? What is a nudist" everyone fell over.

"W-well, it means that, if nobody minds, I won't be wearing any clothes anymore, as the situation allows..."

"Whoa! That's pretty gutsy, girl. You plannin' on giving Kenichi here a show?" Sakaki's drunken slur made the two teens blush a bit.

"A-actually, he and I have already discussed this. He understands that I'm not doing this for any perverted or sexual reasons and has been a perfect gentleman about it all. And... to tell the truth, I've already sort of been naked around here anyway... the revealing nature of my clothing of choice aside I've been painting on my jumpsuits since shortly after I made my decision." She licked her finger and rubbed a bit of paint off her shoulder to demonstrate.

"Apa, wow! Miu is a really good painter!"

"Damn Miu, You sneaky little imp!" Sakaki laughed heartily and drunkenly. Apachai and Sakaki seemed to be the only ones surprised, however.

"I know." The Elder's words made Kenichi fall over and Miu pale.

"Y-you knew?"

"Akisame, Shigure, and I knew from the beginning. Do you really think so little of your grandfather's abilities that you didn't expect me to be able to tell the difference between fabric and paint?"

"I figured it out from the fact that I've barely seen any of your clothes in the laundry, among other little hints"

"I watched you two... from the ceiling. 'If he does anything... he shouldn't... cut off the offending limb' ...was my order." Kenichi grabbed his crotch and edged quickly away from the table in pure terror. The masters found this very amusing. Even Miu stifled a giggle.

"If you knew all this, how the heck am I alive?" He asked, voice quaking.

"Curiosity." Akisame and the Elder said in unison. The others stared blankly.

"Basically, we wanted to see if you two could really pull this off without any... untoward occurrences, as well as give you a chance to explain yourself." The Elder stroked his beard thoughtfully "To be honest, you two have by far exceeded my expectations! I expected Akisame to have to sew Kenichi's hand back on the very first time I asked Shigure to supervise you!" He laughed, but turned serious quickly. "Kenichi," he turned to the boy and Kenichi died; the little spirit coming out of his mouth looked up at the imposing man, terrified. "You 'knew' from the beginning that I would kill you if I caught you and Miu together like that. Although saying I'd kill you is obviously an exaggeration, we are Katsujinken after all." The elder's eyes started glowing and his Ki became suffocating. "But in this world there are many fates worse than death," He placed a hand on Kenichi's shoulder and Kenichi could heard his bones creak under the pressure "You faced my wrath, just to support your girlfriend." His Ki alleviated and he patted Kenichi on the shoulder. "That took guts! I'm proud of you!" he said jovially. Kenichi and Miu were too shocked and relieved to deny the girlfriend remark. The Elder turned back to Miu. "This obviously means a lot to you, Miu. As of this moment, Ryouzanpaku is clothing optional!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't do that!" the room was dead silent as everyone tried to process what had just happened.

"Ma sifu? You're the last person I would expect to object to this! Isn't having Miu walk around naked a godsend to you?" even the Elder seemed to agree with Kenichi's words.

"No! This is like fighting a war for ages only to have the enemy give up! The victory is completely superficial! If she's naked, where's the fun in sneaking peeks? I'll never get a shot of her changing again! No more tight spandex over voluptuous booty, no more up skirt shots... how am I going to sell Kenichi pictures if Miu's giving the goods for free!" he broke down crying. Everyone sweat-dropped. Miu blushed hard at his choice of words, and Kenichi looked dejected as he remembered that not a single one of the pictures Kensei sold him had any actual nudity anyway; although perhaps that was what Kensei meant. The Elder spoke.

"Kensei, here at Ryouzanpaku, everyone is a little bit eccentric, but we learn to accept one another's differences and grow stronger together." His face became serious and his Ki spiked enough to send Kenichi and Miu to the brink of consciousness and make his previous Ki output look like childs play (which in retrospect, it was, as he was just messing with Kenichi). "_**But if you ever speak of my granddaughter in such a manner again we may just have to break the 'no sparring between masters' rule!**_" He calmed down immediately after he finished his ultimatum. "Now, since it seems that there is some controversy on the matter, let's put this up to vote, shall we? All in favor say 'Aye'. Aye,"

"Aye" from Akisame,

"Aye" from Sakaki,

"Apa!" from Apachai,

"A-Aye" from a teary Kensei,

"Aye" in unison from an ecstatic Miu and Kenichi, and finally

"...Aye" from Shigure. Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Shigure, when did you take off your clothes?" Kenichi said numbly. She had taken off her Kimono and loincloth but left on the chainmail and weapon holsters. Kensei's eyes gleamed. _I suppose I can make the best of this._

"When the Elder said... clothing was optional." Everyone gave her strange looks, except for Miu, who was too excited.

"So it's unanimous!" she jumped for joy. "I'm gonna go wash off this paint!" Kenichi watched her bounce away and smiled, happy for her and a bit amused.

"Oh Kenichi, there are some things we need to discuss." Akisame said.

"Huh, what's that?" Kenichi said, with a sense of dread.

"Some minor legal matters, you see, the whole nudity thing would be ok, as this is a private residence, but since you're here as a paying student, we could get in trouble for letting a minor into a clothes- optional environment. Long story short we need your parents' permission." Kenichi looked at him, dumbfounded.

"You can train me to the brink of death without consequence but you need my parents' permission to let me see a little skin?"

"Yes, our training is probably illegal, but it is an unavoidable risk, nudity on the other hand is not so important as to take that risk, and harder to hide in any sudden investigation."

"Besides, even if Akisame is just paranoid your old man already thinks we're some kinda freaky cult brainwashing you, hiding something like this wouldn't exactly improve our image if he found out." Sakaki said.

"True..." Kenichi relented.

"So take the day off tomorrow and go home to tell them." The Elder said. Kenichi gulped and nodded. _This'll be awkward._

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! Honoka! I'm home! The masters gave me a day off so I thought that I'd pay a visit! Hello?" <em>seems like they're not home... oh well, I'll use the chance to think of what to say... Mom's pretty open minded, She's the one who let me train in the first place, so she shouldn't take much convincing, and dad will do whatever mom says, but it'll be hard to convince Honoka to go along with this, and she does have a very real sway in all this, as often as she comes to the dojo...<em> as Kenichi contemplated this he grabbed a snack from the fridge and headed to his room. _Maybe one of my manual books has some advice, "How to bring up touchy subject to your parents," and for Honoka "How to negotiate with a criminal mastermind" as often as she gets Natsu to do her bidding "mastermind" isn't much of an exaggeration. And it was Honoka that first started all this by saying Miu's clothes were too revealing, she probably won't like me being around Miu like that..._ he entered his room to find Honoka reading on his bed. _Then again she might not be that hard to convince._

"Honoka! I've asked you not to come into my room without my permission! At least you aren't wearing my pajamas this time." Honoka was so startled she dropped the book she was reading. "Hey! That's my book! Be more careful."

"Uh… sorry big brother... I didn't think you'd come home." She said a bit timidly.

"Eh, I guess it's alright. So where are Mom and Dad?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"They went out for the day..." she seemed a bit confused.

"Alright, do you think you could help me with a little problem?" Kenichi asked.

"Y-yeah" she was nervous.

"Well, it actually started with something you said. You told Miu her jumpsuits looked like she might as well be naked. First off as your brother I gotta say you shouldn't insult people like that, it's very mean!"

"S-sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to say sorry to, you can apologize to Miu next time you go to the dojo. Assuming you want to after I tell you about my little problem. Ya see, Miu really took those words to heart, and in the end she decided she liked that her clothes made her feel like she was naked. Then she came to the logical conclusion that if she liked clothes that made her feel naked, she'd like to actually be naked even more. So Miu decided to be a nudist. And as of last night, the Dojo is clothing optional." Honoka looked just plain shocked, then horrified.

"You saw big boobs naked! Big brother you pervert!" pulled out her squeaky hammer out of god only knows where and started to bop him on the head. He tossed the hammer aside easily and she started to hit him with her fists.

"You see, this is where my problem comes in. the masters say that now that Ryouzanpaku is clothing optional, I need my parents' permission to keep going there. I knew you would object, even though as it turns out you have no right to." He pushed her out of reach with one finger to her very bare sternum. "Little sisters who spent their free time naked in their brothers' rooms don't get to call others perverts." He suppressed laughter at the look on her face.

"What! I'm not a pervert! I was just reading!"

"But you were naked so you must be doing something perverted..." Kenichi said innocently.

"What kind of stupid logic is that?" Honoka move to the side of the restricting finger only to be pushed back again.

"It's the same kind of logic that you applied to Miu and me when you hit me with that stupid hammer." Honoka stopped and sat back down.

"Ok ok, you've made your point." She puffed up her cheeks and pouted in defeat.

"So do you think you could help me convince mom and dad to let me stay at Ryouzanpaku? As a matter of fact now that I think of it this effects you too, if they won't let me go to train they sure as heck won't let you go to play with Apachai and Shigure, especially since Shigure has taken to the concept rather well."

"Shigure has been walking around the dojo naked! ...actually that's not that surprising."

"ha-ha, you're telling me, I've lost track of how many times she's let me into her room even though she was naked or only half dressed" Kenichi laughed.

"She did that to you too? And here I thought she only let me in before she was dressed because I was a girl," Honoka giggled too.

"So, Honoka, would I be prying too much if I asked why you're not wearing any clothes right now? Did you forget to get dressed or is it something more along the lines of Miu's motivation?" Honoka looked confused for a split second before looking down and covering her developing chest with one arm and her crotch with the other. "Seriously? We just had that whole conversation and _now_ you cover up? Little sisters are weird." Kenichi laughed but looked away graciously. Honoka frowned but made no move, neither to leave and get dressed nor to uncover herself.

"I suppose it's kinda like big boobs' story, even started around the same incident. I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings too badly when I said she looked like she was naked, but that seemed to be the effect, but then the next time I was at the dojo she was completely back to normal and wearing even more skin- tight jumpsuits that looked like they were painted on."

"They were; Miu took to wearing body paint after deciding she was a nudist." Kenichi interrupted

"Even in public? Damn, Big Boobs has got guts! Anyway, I... well to be perfectly honest I guess felt a little jealous of her confidence, among other things," (the arm hugging her chest tightened) "and I started to feel a little uncomfortable with my body... I wound up spending a lot of time looking at myself in the mirror at bath time, and I tried to ... get my bust to grow by drinking a lot of milk, until dad made a smart remark about sumo wrestling," she blushed as she grumbled this part.

"Ha-ha, I remember that, that was a good dropkick you landed on him." Kenichi chuckled at the memory and Honoka smiled too, her posture becoming more relaxed.

"After that failed attempt I decided I needed to do something else and well, I have to admit I've developed a habit of looking into your books when I need help with something; I mean you seem to have a manual for everything, no matter how stupid! I was looking for a self-help body book or something when I was quite surprised to open up a book to find pictures of naked people!" Honoka was really into telling the story now, the surprise she felt then came to her features again. "I almost threw it out, thinking it was some kind of weird American porn, until I read the translated title on the inside cover and saw it was a book on naturism. Long story short it piqued my curiosity and I read it. I guess I was kind of intrigued by the fact that it said nudism appealed to people of all sorts of body types. It was a bit comforting in some weird way that people in a lot worse shape than me were comfortable having people look at them, like if they can do it so can I. I never seriously considered trying it, but after reading it I found myself in less of a rush to get dressed again after my baths, less likely to cover up changing in gym class, stuff like that. It's really just a coincidence that you caught me naked today, I put off getting dressed so long after my bath last night that I fell asleep in my towel, and come morning mom and dad had already left by the time I woke up so I didn't bother dressing." She raised her hands and shrugged. "I assure you this is the first time I've been naked in your room."

"Ah, so that's why that book was on a different shelf from where I left it. I'm starting to think that was a really fortunate mistake that I got that book; it helped both of us out quite a bit. I've got to say, I'm sorry to hear that you had any body image issues, but I'm proud of you for handling yourself well and trying to properly inform yourself rather than do something drastic like some sort of weird diet or whatever. I knew I had a smart sister." He ruffled her hair and she smiled cheerfully at him.

"Thanks Big Brother! You know it's been a long time since we had a serious talk like this, we used to share our troubles all the time." She smiled nostalgically and lied down with her hands behind her head. Kenichi reclined beside her and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, but nowadays it seems like all of my real troubles involve someone trying to kill me." He chuckle dryly, "But I have been neglecting you a bit lately haven't I. I promise I'll find time to talk you again in the future. Heck you seem to see all of my training anyway I could swallow my pride and talk to you during the milder training. Heh, it really says something for my progress that I can actually apply the word 'mild' to anything having to do with Ryouzanpaku." The talk faded and they just laid there for a while in silence...which was broken by a rumble from Honoka's stomach. "Right, if Mom and Dad left before you woke up then you had to cook breakfast on your own" he said in a voice that was equal parts sympathetic and teasing. "I'll go fix us lunch."

* * *

><p>AN. What I hope is some nice sibling bonding. Honoka's story was inspired by that one omake that make it into the end credits of the anime. It starts with a nude Honoka (censored by soap bubbles) looking at herself in the mirror with a thought bubble of Miu's "assets" so she gets out a bunch of dairy products and when she starts drinking Her dad pops up and says something along the lines of "whoa, Honoka, trying to be a Sumo wrestler?" and the next panel is of her hitting her dad in the head with a flying kick while Kenichi watches in awe from the doorway saying "N-nice drop kick" or something.<p>

Ya'know, I had initially planned on having Miu blackmail Kensei into compliance by threatening to cut off his pornography and photography budget, since she controls the dojo's finances, but I like this better. I think Ma's reaction is somewhat reasonable. He has been shown to have his chivalrous side, and even covers a fallen, topless female enemy. So... eh, I prolly could've played up his chivalrous side to explain away why they aren't concerned about walking around naked with Kensei loose, but frankly there is so much less of the chivalrous Ma to go on that the equally logical "for the thrill of the hunt" Ma is easier to write, and he wouldn't perv out too much because having Miu go around naked of her free will would be a shallow victory. And the Elder puts up with so much of Kensei's crap toward his granddaughter; I think it makes perfect sense for him to snap if he went too far.

And as for the thing with Shigure, come on, do you really think the weapons mistress would forgo her armor and weaponry so easily?


	5. Chapter 5

After a much deserved and long awaited day out on the town, Shirahama Mototsugu and Saori finally returned home at about 7 at night, and to quite the cacophony from the kitchen.

"Honoka! No, you're gonna make it burn!"

"No, it's fine! I've cooked this plenty of times for Nacchi!"

"Oh yeah, and how many times has he eaten it without gagging?"

"Oh now that's just mean big brother!"

"Ow! Get offa me; I can't cook with you trying to choke me!"

_Oh Kenichi is home! And he and Honoka are getting some good old sibling bonding; it's good to hear them getting along so well._ Mototsugu thought with a blissful smile on his face.

"Sounds like the kid's are making us dinner; I told you it was a good idea to skip supper. A good family dinner is so much nicer," Saori said, grabbing the collar of her excitable husband's shirt before he burst into the kitchen and hugged them or otherwise interrupted their cooking and embarrassed himself. "Now now, dear let's leave them be for now, we wouldn't want to ruin their 'surprise dinner' by interrupting them, now would we?"

"R-right, of course not." they started to walk away but caught a few words of the siblings conversation that stopped them dead in their tracks. They turned back to the door and listened intently.

* * *

><p>"Argh, Honoka, just leave this to me, the food is almost ready, it'd be a shame to ruin it in the final stages, just go get dressed, Mom and Dad will be here any moment!" Kenichi said with a grunt as he finally managed to pull her off his back by the scruff of the neck without hurting her...<p>

"Ow! Put me down!" ...too much. "I don't see why I should get dressed, if you're gonna tell them Ryouzanpaku is clothing optional, I say you lose the pants and we mess with them by serving dinner naked, but pretending nothing is out of the ordinary until we tell them." she started tugging at his pants, clinging to his leg with her legs wrapped tight when he struggled.

"You little!" He kicked her off as gently as he could, but she still landed (safely) a good 5 feet away, "You already practically tore my shirt off, when did this become game to you!"

"When you said you were naked at that one party with Big Boobs! What's the matter, you can go naked with the Blonde Hussy but you're too chicken to lose the threads in your own home?" she laughed and he seriously regretted letting that tidbit slip.

"For the last time they tricked me! But that's not the point; we need to break it to them slowly! You know how Dad gets; he'll get all worked up..."

"Mom'll knock him out with a frying pan, we have a nice logical discussion with the sane member of the family and in the end Dad'll do whatever Mom says." She grinned evilly.

"You manipulative little..." he chuckled despite himself, "No wonder you get Natsu chan to do your bidding so easily... and you do realize you're calling yourself insane as well by calling Mom the sane member of the family, right?" he raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. Her grin widened.

"Yep!" she chirped. Kenichi sighed.

"But still, getting Dad assaulted is hardly the only option. Now leave the apron, go get dressed, and keep an eye out for Mom and Dad." He said as he stirred the various pots and turned the burners to warm. Honoka complied and tossed the apron she was wearing over a chair, and then slid the door to the kitchen open.

"Ah... Kenichi... Mom and Dad are home!"

"What! Well hurry up and go get dressed before they see you!" Their father stepped into the kitchen.

"Too late." She deadpanned.

"Honoka! I'm hurt! You should have a little more faith in your father! I'll listen to whatever it is you kids have to say!" he said with bold confidence. He was near nervous breakdown on the inside.

"But first things first! Let's eat the wonderful dinner you two prepared." Saori said with a smile.

A certain silence fell over them as Kenichi served the food, not quite tense but not calm either. Honoka was oblivious to the atmosphere; she just sat with her chest puffed out, proud to have won the argument with her brother. Mototsugu was wondering what that insane dojo had done to his son this time, and how Honoka had gotten involved, but he hid his distress well. Saori was a bit wary of what she was about to learn, but she too went through dinner with a calm smile. She disapproved of having her daughter eat dinner nude but Honoka was happy, so she didn't think it was all that bad. After all, she didn't approve of the lengths Kenichi went to with his training either, but she let him because it helped him grow into quite the fine young man. Kenichi just observed. They ate for a bit in their un-silence until Mototsugu finally gathered his nerves together enough to ask the inevitable question.

"So, Kenichi, what was this about the dojo," he managed to make the query relatively light.

"Well, long story short Ryouzanpaku is clothing optional as of last night, and I apparently need your permission to keep going as a result." Kenichi said as calmly as he could.

"And Honoka decided to take off her clothes after hearing about this?" Their father pushed the lump in his throat down.

"Nah, I just didn't bother getting dressed this morning since I was alone when I woke up." Honoka said casually.

"And you didn't get dressed when your brother came home because..." he continued.

"It was too much fun messing with his head! Besides, I'm starting to think it's less a question of why didn't I get dressed and more a question of why would I bother?" She shrugged and glanced at Kenichi. He took his cue and continued.

"That's kind of the whole point of Miu's new nudism thing; she thinks there's nothing wrong with being naked, and there's no reason for social mandates on clothing, either. It has nothing to do with anything sexual or perverse. She hadn't worn clothes all summer, when the masters were out and the weather permitted, and last night she finally got up the nerve to ask the masters if she could 'lose the threads,' as Honoka so eloquently put it, even when they were around." Saori knew how important it was to her husband to be the man of the house but Mototsugu was at his limit, so she continued for him.

"And what was this about a party you attended nude? I believe I heard mention of Miu, and you said 'they' tricked you?"

"That was just a little back to school get together with me, Miu, and Kisara, and yes, I was naked with them, but they tricked me! You see, for a while Miu had been asking if I wanted to join them and I had kinda been avoiding the question, so when I bathed after training the day of the party, they stole my clothes!" Kenichi ended in a disgruntled grumble. Mototsugu found his voice.

"You were naked, alone, with two naked girls," he stated calmly before finally broke out in tears. "My little boy is a man! J-just be sure to use prote..." Kenichi reached across the table and flicked him on the forehead, knocking him to the floor. (Honoka was completely lost at this portion of the conversation.)

"You had better as hell not be implying what I think you are, haven't you been listening, it wasn't like that! Besides we only thought we were alone, Shigure was 'supervising' us." Kenichi started to shake and tears flowed from his eyes as well. "If anything had happened Shigure would've cut me to shreds."

"And what did Miu's grandfather say about all this?" Saori asked; the subject had actually piqued her interest.

"He said he was surprised by how mature we were about it, and that he had expected me to lose a hand the first time Shigure supervised us."

"So you've seen Miu, and this girl Kisara, naked many times? How did that make you feel?"

"Ahem, uh well I admit I had the, uh, expected reaction the first few times, but I got used to it and I barely blink at them now." He blushed.

"Okay then. If it's ok with Miu's grandfather and you are truly being mature about it, then you can go to the dojo even though it's clothes optional. I'm not sure if I approve, but your training is very important to you. It would be a shame to let a little thing like your girlfriend's clothing preference get in your way." Saori smiled at him warmly with the slightest hint of smugness.

"Will you quit it? Miu isn't my girlfriend ye... I mean Miu isn't my girlfriend!" Everyone laughed at him.

"What about me! I can still visit Apachai and Shigure, right?" Honoka asked excitedly.

"Well... I suppose. Until I get a better feel for the situation I want you to stay where your brother can watch you. Though I suppose the dojo's new policy won't be a factor if you go around town with those two like you usually do, so Kenichi obviously doesn't need to watch you then," Saori said with a contemplative look on her face.

"Yay! Thank you Mom!" Saori smiled at Honoka, but then her face turned serious.

"One final thing; do either of you intend to take advantage of the dojo's new policy?"

"Eh, probably, I know the basic workouts will be a tad easier if I can sweat freely, but for sparring and Akisame's training machines I definitely need the extra layer of protection." He said thoughtfully.

"Yep! As long as Kensei isn't around, I don't see why not, especially since Shigure will be a lot of the time."

"And will this carry over into the house?"

"I really don't know, I won't be home much anyway, so I'd have to wait and see how things turn out" Kenichi shrugged. Honoka stood up and put her hands on her hips proudly

"I think you know my answer to that!"

"Please sit down properly"

"Yes Mom"

"This is coming from the girl who was covering herself up, practically in fetal position just this morning?"

"I was embarrassed, ok! But after I got over it I realized how fun this is! I actually agree with Big Boobs for once, nudism rocks!" She exclaimed before shoveling in the last of her food and getting up to put the dish in the sink.

"Ahem, anyway, if that's the case I want you two to be on your best behavior and be careful. Kenichi, I'll have to trust you to give your best judgment. Honoka... how to put this, remember the 'talk' we had a little while back?" Honoka paled, and Kenichi paled in empathy.

"You mean _the _'The Talk'? How could I forget?"

"That was just the bare basics to get you past the physical changes you were going through at the time. We'll be discussing the other half tonight. You need to understand the full extent of society's reasons for nudity taboos if you are to defy they do directly." Saori said. Honoka was a bit confused but knew just enough about such things to be rather nervous.

"NOOO! My baby girl isn't ready to learn-" Mototsugu finally made his presence known again.

"She's thirteen years old, dear! I relented to your wishes and only told her the basics the first time but she needs to know if she's going to make choices for herself. I would not be at all surprised if most of the other kids at her school already know much more. It's an unfortunate fact that some may have already... applied that knowledge."

"Alright, I'm sorry but this is just getting a bit out of hand. Mom, I agree that Honoka should know certain things by her age but please be reminded that we started this conversation because we were talking about nudity at _Ryouzanpaku_! I was saying from the beginning..."

"I know Kenichi, I have more faith in your masters than that, but she still needs to know, and if she accidently applies her new lax attitude toward clothes at the wrong time... do you see where I'm going with this?"

"No!" Honoka was getting annoyed at being talked about like she wasn't there.

"Yeah... well I'll go do the dishes and let you get to it." Kenichi said as he grabbed their plates and walked away quickly. Only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his pants.

"Oh no you don't, Big Brother, you're staying to provide moral support to your little sister, or didn't you mean it when you said you'd stop neglecting your brotherly duties?" she wrapped herself around his leg when just grabbing him didn't do anything. He put the dishes in the sink and headed back.

"Alright, alright." He said reluctantly. Saori smiled and gestured for them to move to the living room.

"Dear, do the dishes" Mototsugu did as he was told and Saori followed the kids. They sat down on the couch and everyone settled in comfortably. Honoka hugged Kenichi's arm for comfort. Kenichi was starting to sweat. You see, Saori was the one who had "The Talk" with him after his father failed to manage very thoroughly. Saori was _thorough_.

"You see, Honoka, when a man and a woman... or a man and a man or a woman and a woman, love each other very, very much, or are just plain horny..." Yes, how Kenichi wished he'd made due with his Dad's explanation of "The man's penis goes in the woman's vagina, sperm goes in, and 9 months later a baby pops out," and learned the rest from school and porn.

* * *

><p>Honoka was shell shocked.<p>

"Ah. So that's how it is." She said, strangely calm "So... when I call Big Boobs a hussy or accuse her of seducing Brother, I'm indirectly saying she wants to... to do _that..._ with my _brother_!" Honoka said in horror.

"More or less," Kenichi said feebly, his soul crushed by the awkwardness of having to re-live this, and with his sister clinging to his arm for dear life, no less. At least it wasn't as horrifying, since he knew it already.

"Now I really need to apologize to her." Honoka turned green.

"I'm glad you understand." Saori smiled sympathetically "Now, it's getting late, off to bed, you two." They got up and walked to their rooms, Honoka still clinging to his arm until she got to her room and Kenichi went to his. They fell into a restless sleep immediately.

* * *

><p>"Earth to Kenichi! I asked how things went at your house!" Kenichi jolted to alertness and he turned to talk to Miu as they walked to school.<p>

"Sorry Miu, I didn't get much sleep last night. It went well, I got my parents' permission, although it was even more awkward than I expected. Honoka was naked when I got home, and she took to the nudism idea quite well, so Mom decided she needed to give Honoka 'The Talk' and Honoka forced me to stay during it."

"But you're still coming to the dojo? Great!" Miu cheered

"Why wouldn't Kenichi be training at the dojo anymore?" Kisara came up next to them.

"Oh hey Kisara! I finally asked the masters about being nude at the dojo, and since they said yes they needed Kenichi's parents' permission to let him stay." Miu explained

"Ah, good! So, I'm guessing that their change in policy applies to me too? Yes!"

"But you'll need your parents' permission too," Kenichi said.

"Fuck that, I'm 18! Besides, I'm betting you only had to do that 'cause you're the paying disciple, I'm just a girl visiting a quirky friend's house; the laws have nothing to do with it." Kenichi ducked his head dejectedly, knowing she was right. They got to school and went their separate ways, never realizing they were being watched.

"What the heck? Nudity at Ryouzanpaku? What kind of weird training are they doing? ...hm, you know, that actually gives me an idea! I have a Shinpaku meeting to schedule" Niijima smiled a rather snakelike smile and slithered off to plan.

AN I think that does it for this chapter. It's a bit shorter than the others, but they were getting kinda long anyway and the only other option would be to make _this_ chapter too long by adding stuff better suited for a new chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lord Niijima! Everyone is here!" Siegfried called to Niijima as Thor entered the headquarters' training room. Niijima was sitting on the throne he made for himself, draped in a long cape that covered his whole body. While no one really wanted to be there right then, only Tanimoto had managed to resist the blackmail and manipulation of the self proclaimed leader of Shinpaku. He was instead coerced into playing with Honoka at his house. Kenichi convinced Apachai to watch over her and get a picture of the look on Natsu's face with the camera Shigure "confiscated" from Ma.

"Alright, Niijima, what's this about? 'Come to headquarters for special training, wear clothes you won't miss'?" Ukita called out. Niijima's grin was positively Demonic.

"I am oh so glad that you asked. You see, you are all such wonderful fighters, and you train till you bleed every single day, but there are some situations which arise in battle that very few actually think to train for. I have observed one particular weakness that can effect even the most hardened of warriors. It's hardly every battle, but it happens every so often and can severely cripple a fighter without the right mental conditioning. I am talking of course of the reaction many have to having their clothing damaged during a fight in a manner which compromises one's modesty. So, I would like propose monthly clothing damage battle simulations! We'll ease into this slowly, so strip to your underwear and duke it out!" he declared. Everyone looked at him blankly for a few seconds, and then turned towards the exits. "Do you think I am joking? Strip or be stripped my pawns!" He stood up and let the cape he was wearing float to the floor... to reveal he was wearing only his briefs.

"What the hell, you alien freak!" Kenichi yelled.

"A good leader must lead by example! I threw my shame out the window ages ago; I will not be defeated by modesty!"

"How inspiring, my Demon King!" Siegfried started to spin, tossing aside garments with each rotation.

"We will do this training exercise, now for the last time, strip. To. Your. Underwear. Or I may have to ask Miss Kosaka to up the authenticity of this clothing damage simulation with a few sword slices, and she may or may not be as careful about leaving your underwear intact as well." Right on cue, Shigure flipped down from the ceiling, landing next to the throne.

"How the hell did you get Shigure in on this?" Kenichi deadpanned as he eyed the weapons mistress warily

"Last time she captured me for entering Ryouzanpaku I managed to convince her that it would be a good chance to train Kenichi in something new." He shrugged. She cut off his underwear.

"After your blackmail... failed. So, are you kids ... gonna train... or not?" Niijima was completely unperturbed.

"Oh well, might just as well." Takeda took off his shirt and pants, revealing his usual resistance training gear over his boxers. "Although it's kinda hard to feel undressed when I'm wearing this thing."

"W-Well, if it's only to the underwear." Thor disrobed as well, blushing and glancing at the Valkyries. _That's no worse than a mawashi, but does it have to be in front of the girls? _

"Everyone's actually going through with this? Whatever." Kenichi said and tossed off his clothing casually, leaving Ukita as the only fully clothed male.

"W-wait, I can't do this...uh... the girls! That's right the girls..."

"What about us?" Ukita turned to see Kisara in just her panties and froze. He looked around; Freya was in her panties as well, encouraging some of the Valkyries, some of whom were already in their lingerie, and Miu was _naked_.

"See? The girls don't have any problems. Just go with it, Ukita, as much as I hate to admit it the alien had a good idea. This could do you some good." Kisara said

"Do me some... what do you mean?" He blushed and struggled to keep his eyes on her face. She raised her hands out to her sides and parted her feet a bit, leaving herself wide open.

"Attack me." She said.

"Wha?" Ukita said stupidly, his gaze dropping slowly from her face.

"I said attack me." She said just sharply enough to raise his eyes back to her face

"I- I can't!"

"Why not, just grab my shirt, pick me up... oh wait, I'm not wearing a shirt" she smiled at him and spoke with a teasing tone. "This nude fighting thing goes both ways, 'Ukita the thrower'; if you can't get over a little skin contact and the lack of clothes to grab hold of, you'll fall even farther behind us as a fighter. This applies to you too, Kenichi; if you insist on grappling girls to avoid hitting them you'll wind up in some pretty awkward situations some day. Just imagine if you had to fight Rachel! She'd prob'ly strip just to mess with your head if she had to... and if the audience would like it. Now, Ukita, suck it up and _take it off!_" she cheered the last bit jokingly, pumping her fist to try and lighten the mood, as she was nowhere near as comfortable as managed to appear; despite her best efforts there was still a light blush on her cheeks at Ukita's gaze.

"Y-you're right. I can do this... but uh, can I wait a few minutes?" he said, nervously clasping his hands in front of him.

"Ah, come on! Do you really think sitting there doing nothing, while the only one clothed, is gonna make you any less nervous?" she rolled her eyes. Ukita blushed and looked pointedly away from her.

"N-no, but it might help with ... uh... the 'other reason' I'd rather not undress right now." Kisara looked confused, and then glanced down real quick before suppressing a wave of panic. She casually crossed her arms over her chest, as if to strike an intimidating pose, and graciously turned away, blushing.

"R-right, take your time." She kept her voice level. Ukita bowed his head a little and blushed as well, but his head jolted back up as her heard a small click from right behind him. A voice whispered in his ear, so close he was amazed he only just noticed.

"Don't worry... that's nothing that can't ...be gotten rid of..." He heard Shigure's sword slide out of its sheath, "... with a little bit of _**Fear**_..."

"AAAHHH!"

"Fuu... I only got to cut... two." Shigure sounded disappointed.

"BLADESARESCARY!BLADESARESCARY!BLADESARESCARY!" Kenichi was running like heck, Shigure right on his tail, and actually managed to evade her attacks pretty well... especially considering the Iron balls shackled to his feet and the weights strapped to his back. Everyone else had taken a break from their sparring to watch.

"I never knew something could be so impressive and so pathetic at the same time. Is this really what his training is like every day?" Thor mused

"Nah, Shigure's going easy on him. And the weights are a bit cruder than the usual training setup, but we couldn't efficiently transport Akisame's usual equipment here." Miu said nonchalantly. Ukita sweat dropped.

"And I thought Master Chiba was harsh. So honey," Takeda turned to Miu, trying to be casual "Uh... I noticed you're adjusting to the alien's training regimen pretty well..." he said, glancing swiftly between her face and her breasts, trying to keep his gaze on the former. "Have you uh, done training like this before?"

"Eh? No, I haven't trained for clothing damage before. I don't mind not wearing clothes because I'm a nudist." She smiled innocently and everyone stopped to stare at her in disbelief (except Kenichi and Shigure of course.)

"Ah, so that's what it is, Interesting." Niijima appeared behind them and started typing in his personal organizer. "I was wondering what you were talking about last week."

"You were eavesdropping! You damn alien!" Kisara yelled at him, only to have him give yet another evil smirk.

"Of course! Where do you think I got the Idea in the first place? But I figured it was something like this or maybe some kind of psychological torture for Kenichi, I never would have thought it was something Miu started of her own free will."

"That does seem a tad out of character, if I remember correctly Kenichi's gotten quite a few bruises from seeing your wardrobe malfunctions in the past." Takeda said with a grin, happy for an excuse to look at Kenichi (or anything other than nude females) while still talking to Miu. "Yet when I think about it I can't find it in me to be surprised. Your clothing of choice doesn't leave much to the imagination and you've got that odd innocence about you to pull it off." Miu smiled.

"Yeah, long story short Kenichi's little sister pointed out the nature of my clothing in a less polite manner, and after a bit of a chat with Kisara and a bit of introspection, I realized that it was true, my clothes made me feel naked and free, and I liked it! Follow that train of thought to its logical conclusion and voilà! I'm a nudist!" she spread her arms out proudly, bringing the eyes of those who had managed to look elsewhere back on her. This did not pass her notice, and her exuberance waned slightly. "Although if it makes you guys uncomfortable I could be a bit more subtle..." she brought her arms in to hug herself and cover up discreetly, smiling sheepishly with a shy blush. The boys returned her blush.

"N-not at all!" Takeda stammers. Thor nodded adamantly in agreement.

"It's not our place to say what you wear; if that's what you think, I wouldn't make a Nudist dress any more than I'd want someone to make a sumo wrestler give up their mawashi." Thor said.

"I think it's weird but I guess it doesn't bother me per say," one if the Valkyries, sporting a comparatively modest sports bra and tight shorts, spoke up " and I guess Thor has a point about it not being our place to stop you."

"Actually, as this is our place of training as well, we do have a say," Freya said, "But I don't mind. I might join you sometime." The latter statement sounded strange coming from a girl casually toweling dry amidst a group of teenagers in various levels of undress, as if the triangles of fabric making up her panties meant she wasn't nude already. It was technically true but still sounded strange. Then Siegfried popped into the conversation.

"I thought that your song changed as of late, if this new freedom of yours is the cause of such a sweet melody then I will fight whoever tries to stop you! LALALALA!" he pulled a notebook from god knows where and started scribbling, looking rather thoroughly insane, truth be told, crouched naked and muttering to himself.

Miu's stance loosened again and she was practically shivering with excitement, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Thank you everyone!"

It was then that Kenichi went flying into the center of the group with an impressive thud, his boxers falling apart as he landed.

"I think... that ends training... for now." Shigure sheathed her sword and headed for the showers.

* * *

><p>"So Kenichi... what's your secret?" Thor asked quietly as the guys were getting dressed in the locker rooms.<p>

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kenichi obviously missed the hushed tone of the query.

"How do you remain so...at ease with Miu and the other girls like that?" Ukita elaborated, face red.

"Eh? I didn't think I acted any different for today's training... I would hardly call running from Shigure's sword being 'at ease'" Kenichi frowned. Takeda put a hand to his face.

"With all those bare skinned hugs Miu's naivety must be rubbing off on you. _How the heck do you keep it down with all the naked chicks around?_" Takeda cut to the chase. Kenichi turned red.

"W-w-what!" he sputtered.

"When Miu unlocked your shackles her breasts were dangling right in your face, she got all close to check up on you, then she hugged you when she decided you were ok, and the whole time, not so much as a twitch from Kenichi junior, even though it was a test of self control just to watch!" Takeda said. All the guys were sympathetically red, but none matched Kenichi as he continued to sputter.

"OK, first of all as you might have noticed I was pretty worn out from training," he said once he calmed down. "The fact that Miu was nude barely registered at first. Once I realized she was naked, it was like, well, that's Miu. Nudity is normal for her." He looked pensive, and then shrugged. "Guess I'm just used to it. Nudist Miu isn't the same as sexy Miu."

"So no tricks, it's just 'cause you're a veteran?" Ukita looked disappointed.

"I guess so. It took some getting used to. Well, it was kinda har- er, difficult when Miu first started doing this, it helped to remind myself that this is a martial artist girl we're talking about; it usually worked to turn my attention from the 'sexy bits' to the bone crushingly powerful limbs right next to them." Kenichi gulped and ended with a nervous chuckle. The guys paled.

"Yeah, crushed bones are a pretty good turn off." Ukita gulped. _But Kisara's legs are one of the sexiest parts of her... guess I need a different strategy than Kenichi._

* * *

><p>"So Miu, like Takeda said I can't really find it in me to be surprised at you, but how the heck did you get Kenichi to go along with it without perving out?" A Valkyrie asked as the girls got dressed to go home. Kisara's lips turned up in a feline smirk and she answered before Miu could.<p>

"Oh that's easy, she brainwashed him!" Kisara Laughed as Miu stammered in protest.

"WHAT?" the other girls said in unison.

"I didn't brainwash him! I just talked with him about it a bit when he was out of it waking up from unconsciousness! He assumed it was a dream and I guess that 'dream' influenced his thoughts on the matter later on, but that doesn't mean I brainwashed him!"

"I'm pretty sure influencing someone's thoughts by altering their state of mind is brainwashing" Freya pointed out.

"Ye…es." Shigure agreed as the others nodded. Miu pouted dejectedly.

"Well even if it does count as brainwashing no harm done right?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Ukita, Is it just me or did Kenichi's eyes glaze over for a moment when he said that weird thing about 'nudist Miu' not being the same as 'sexy Miu'?" Takeda said as they He walked away from the headquarters.<p>

"You noticed too? Kinda weird, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>AN I was <em>this close<em> to having Ukita say "boner crushing is a pretty good turn off" but then I remembered that their speaking Japanese so the pun was even more pathetic as it means it was either gibberish or random gratuitous English. Not to mention I have been trying to limit such language.

On a more important note, I apologize for the long delay in updates. This is essentially because I have realized that I suck at making up stories as I go, and have decided that I won't write anything unless I have at the very least a story outline if not the actual next chapter written. As I have yet to figure out how to efficiently do this, and am trying to write for all my stories at once, This policy has resulted in more planning than writing and has slowed all of my stories, though I really think the long term benefits outweigh the short term slowdown once I figure out how to actually do it.


End file.
